Wir Sind Das Volk
by Memento Mori-Pontifex Mortis
Summary: It means 'We are the people' and that's the truth. He is one of them, he will always be one of them, and he wouldn't have it any other way. Even if it means he must suffer. Just read the story. It's really really really good. No flames allowed, flames will go to Mr. Russia.


Title: Wir Sind Das Volk

Author: Memento Mori Pontifex Mortis

Rating: K+ or T

Warning: Mentions of death, history, my writing.

Summary: The end is near, Gilbert can feel it.

A/N: Something fun I wrote.

_**The end is coming. **_

It is October 1989 and they are demonstrating. He is among them in Berlin but he can feel their anticipation all the way to Leipzig. They are demanding the right to travel freely, they are demanding the right to free elections and they are demanding the Wall be torn down. They will not give up.

_**He will not give up. **_

Too long has he lived inside the iron curtain, under Russia's cruel rule. The deeming feelings that come from servitude. So he is among them; shouting for freedom, yelling for democratic reforms. Gilbert has watched his- well more like Russia's government get more and more corrupt. The Stasi are more ruthless then they were before; shooting people trying to seek refugee over the wall.

**_He is disgusted._ **

Some of his people have made it, through Hungary's borders into Austria's and then onto West's country. Though many are standing next to him, filling his heart with revolution. He was given the chance to escape, Hungary had offered but he turned her down saying this was his fight too. She gave him a small smile, a kiss and told him 'good luck and stay brave' before he had to leave.

He still can feel that kiss. It ghosts over his lips even on this day. He brings a hand up to softly slide over his own lips before he is renewed with new strength. Gilbert knows too well what will happen if this is too fail, but it won't. He just knows it. This is the time. He will be reunited with those he loves. Even if Russia tells him to give up.

Honecker resigns, a new guy is sworn in. This is the beginning. No one knows it yet.

Though a week after Honecker's resignation, Russia shows up. He attempts to stare Gilbert down, and Gilbert wants to flinch at the taller (and stronger) nation's glare, but he doesn't. He stands his ground in the streets as his people chant behind them.

_**Wir sind das Volk!**_

We are the people!

It is true. They are the people and they are suffering. Gilbert is standing with his head held high and Russia is standing in front of him, menacing aura threatening to suffocate him but he will not give up. The people are restless, and they, too, will not give up. Russia scoffs before leaving, only humming a restless tune. Gilbert knows that the other nation is not evil but that does not matter, what matters is that the other nation is holding back his people.

He takes to the street once more after Russia is gone, chanting alongside them, _**'**__**Wir**__** sind **__**das**____**Volk**__**!' **_This has gone on far too long.

It is on November 9, 1989 that the Soviet Union, and the Wall, begins to crumble.

_**Part Two**_

The wall has fallen, all is better now. He cannot say that everything will be fine because he does not know if it will. Things have changed.

_**He has changed. **_

Gilbert knows now what true suffering is. It is being away from those he loved. But the time to be reunited has already happened. He sits in his brother's basement, he took it as a room the minute he got back because of the comfort it brings him. It is like a safe house in a world that was no longer what he was used to. He is no longer that prideful nation, instead he sits with nothing to his name.

_**He can still hear them. **_

The thoughts of the people he once represented is heard loud and clear in his mind. There is no doubt that they are still there. They still have pride in being who they are and that comforts him like the basement does. It shows him that he is not alone. That he has people.

_**But... does he really?**_

The question rings throughout his mind every second of every day and night. There is no peace and Russia's words echo through his mind. He has people, even with the wall being gone. He represents those who was once oppressed by such a government.

But only once does those thoughts leave his mind, the day he sees Hungary again. She stands there besides Germany, waiting for him. He knew he would've seen her early if he had only walked away from the protesting but he couldn't. That was something he had to do, and to do it he had to stand by it 24/7.

"_**I love you." **_

Her words, too, echoed in his mind but they brought out a different feeling. Not one that he thought he would feel. She said she loved him but Gilbert wasn't sure he loved her back. Maybe he did but right now he could barely feel anything. Gilbert knows that she will wait as long as she has to but he doesn't want to put her through that so he tells her nothing.

"_**Ve~" **_

Italy had wrapped his arms around him, holding onto him until Germany had come over to hug him. And the minute everyone was finished greeting him, Italy grabbed onto him, promising to never let go. Unfortunately, the Italian didn't. Italy had latched onto him all through the drive home, and then only letting go when Gilbert had asked him to.

"_**I'm glad you're back." **_

Specs. Austria. Those words, coupled with that small smile was all that was needed. They never had that great of a relationship but it was there. And in that moment, Gilbert knew he cared.

Germany had said nothing because between brothers nothing needed to be said. A hug was all that was needed and that was already done. Germany had told him when dinner was going to be done and that he didn't have to move into the basement, he had a room that was perfectly cleared out for him to use. Gilbert told him no gently and then went down to the basement.

_**The basement.**_

For some odd reason, everything came back to the basement. Every moment came back to him going to the basement. It was, as already told, a safe zone but it was somewhat more than that. It was were he fixed his relationships. He fixed his friendship with France first. Told the other nation that he was sorry for all that was said and done in the past. France had cut him off. "It is my fault, mon ami." The other nation says, voice ever persistent on the phone. They set up a date to meet up, a week from that day, before hanging up.

He called Spain next. The ever cheerful nation quickly tells him, "I don't blame you, so if you are calling to say sorry, hang up, think of something else then call back." Gilbert hanged up, waited a moment before calling him back to invite him to hang out with him and France. Spain laughed his laugh and said "Of course I'll join my two best friends." They hang up again and it takes Gilbert a moment to realise that neither of them asked him how was he.

_**Maybe they know?**_

Know what? But that thought is short lived as he continues to call people, telling them that he is thankful, or sorry. The conversations are always short lived and most of them are filled with the other nation asking Gilbert how is he. He doesn't know how to answer so he avoids it. He knows the others knows but they don't try to push it and for that, Gilbert is thankful.

France and Spain shows up and are almost shooed away by Germany but Prussia stops him. He nods at them and they follow him down to his safe hold. The one place no one, NO ONE, has entered since he took it over.

_**They will help him heal.**_

Because that is all he can do at them moment.

Heal.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A/N: Soo... …... yeah... Umm... How do I explain what came over me when I wrote this... Like I really can't.. It was a feeling, it was like multiple feelings that just took over me and I started typing and writing this. All history facts was checked over by my history book, various internet sites and dozen of history channel/travel/science/etc shows but I'm human so I could've probably made a mistake or two...


End file.
